Chainsaw Wedding
by Bat13SJx
Summary: A Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 Oneshot I came up with after listening to the song: White Wedding cover by Queens of the Stone Age. Stretch wakes up and finds herself being forced to marry Leatherface, who she thought was dead after she survived the last encounter with him and his cannibal family.


**Chainsaw Wedding **

**(A Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 Oneshot)**

...

**A.N./: This idea came to me after listening to the White Wedding cover by Queens of the Stone Age. I imagined it like a music video, all done in slow motion. I wanted to animate it but I'm not really that good at animation so for now I decided to make it into a oneshot. Maybe in the future I will. This takes place after Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2. Anyway hope you like and check out the song.**

**...**

The warm, Texas sunlight dappled across Stretch's face as she slowly opened her eyes and found herself standing in a forest. The sun was low as it filtered through the tall, thin naked trees. The ground was covered in leaves and twigs. A look of confusion crossed her face. How did she get here? Stretch couldn't remember this happening. Her mind was a blur. Her sight was a blur too, until she realized that there was a tattered white cloth in front of her face. A veil. She looked down at herself through the rips and tears of the veil.

Stretch was wearing a tattered, off white wedding dress with dirt and bloodstains on it. Bones, human bones, adorned the dress. She could hear them rattle against each other. She could feel them every time the dress swished.

A sun bleached ribcage pressed up against her chest. She could see that it had been sewn into the dress with fishing string and string from necklaces. Her spine pressed up against another person's spine that was also sewn into the dress. Her white gloves had finger bones over her own, clutching tightly to a bouquet of dead brown and black roses. Cobwebs laced the flowers, while brown spiders weaved in and out of the dead petals. Her hands shook under the bouquet.

Her mind slowly began to clear when her surroundings slowly started to open up before her eyes. She was walking down a runway. On either side of her were rows and rows of different types of chairs. Folding chairs, lawn chairs, plastic chairs, beach chairs, wooden chairs, swivel chairs...sitting in each chair was a person.

No...not people. Corpses. So many corpses; with skeletal faces, frozen in terror. It was such a horrific sight. It gave her chills.

The sight opened up a memory in Stretch's mind. She remembered the abandoned amusement park. The tunnels of corpses. All those dead bodies of people, stripped of their flesh.

As her wide eyes scanned the rows of hodge podge chairs, she found one corpse that brought tears. L.G., her radio partner. Oh, L.G. He didn't deserve this. She couldn't look at his dead body, propped lopsided in the chair. His head tilted and his sunken eyes staring directly at her. She could almost hear his voice.

That horrific event was months ago. Close to a year ago she survived the Texas Chainsaw Massacre. She got away from the chainsaw wielding mute known as Leatherface. Known as Bubba to his family. His cannibal family.

Her sight adjusted and her whole body became alert when she saw them directly in front of her.

The Sawyer family.

The still, barely alive corpses of Grandpa and Grandma Sawyer sat awkwardly in their rocking chairs in the front row to the right. Next to them was the deceased brother, Nubbins. Two Sawyers stood at the end of the runway, under a makeshift archway out of random metal items and strange windchimes made of bones and string and cups dangling from it.

Drayton Sawyer stood, glaring at Stretch with disgust. His greasy brown hair was combed back, and he still wore his spotted bowtie, but instead of his dirty brown coveralls, he wore a dusty, dirty old priest outfit. He didn't seem very happy being in the priest outfit.

Next to Drayton. Standing a foot or so taller than him, smiling happily under his face mask, was Leatherface himself. Bubba Sawyer. He stood tall and proud in his best black suit, and red and white tie. His dark brown eyes stared right back at Stretch through the eye holes of what was once considered human. His tongue darted quick out of his mouth; licking his dry, chapped lips.

Stretch found her voice and screamed in horror. How were they alive?! It was impossible! She had to be having a nightmare. They couldn't have survived the explosion. Why were they here? Why had they set up this...this wedding? The cannibal family saw her as food, not another addition to the family.

She tried stopping in her tracks, but found herself still moving. That's when she realized that the reason she woke up standing and walking down the aisle was because someone was helping her. She heard a crazed laugh as she turned her head and found herself in the arms of the demented middle brother of the Sawyer family: Chop Top.

Chop Top didn't dress up all fancy like his brothers did for the sick and deranged occasion. He still wore his usual purple tie dyed shirt and brown leather hippie vest and round lavender glasses. The only different thing was that he wore a new wig. It was neon purple and long.

Panic stricken, she used all her strength and jammed her elbow into his stomach. The cannibal cried out, doubling over in pain. Stretch took this opportunity to turn away from the cannibal wedding set up and run. Behind her, she could hear Drayton and Chop Top yelling at Bubba to "Get that bitch!"

Stretch ran as fast as she could in her tattered, bone adorned wedding dress. Her veil flying off her face and falling behind her to the ground. She moved through the trees and bushes. Trees. They had to be in a National park somewhere. Stretch hoped she wasn't far from any park ranger hut so she could get help.

She didn't get far before she heard the familiar sound of the revved up chainsaw behind her.

Leatherface appeared through the trees, coming up from the rear; chainsaw lifted high over his head as he charged like a bull through the forest after his soon to be wife. Stretch didn't have to turn around to know where he was. She screamed loudly over the roar of the chainsaw, hoping someone, anyone would know that she was in danger.

Behind her, the sound of the chainsaw grew louder and louder. Closer and closer. The thought of the blade tearing into her flesh gave her an extra boost of speed. The bones rattled and clicked from her wedding dress. The tattered ends flying behind her. Her appearance and screams so much like a Banshee.

Stretch continued to run through the forest. The sun dipping low, just above the mountains, causing the trees' shadows to stretch across the ground. Stretch ran wildly through the forest, scared and lost; not sure if she was heading in the right direction or not.

She felt her dress snag on a couple branches. She stumbled a little before grabbing the ends of the dress and ripping it loose before continuing her escape. Leatherface was just a couple feet away as she bolted deeper into the forest. The branches raked across Stretch's face and arms like claws.

Suddenly, without warning, Stretch felt her foot twist the wrong way from the uneven forest ground, causing her to lose her footing and fall. Her head smacked against a rock, causing her to be knocked unconscious.

Stretch couldn't remember much after that. Only bits and pieces. She had slipped in and out of consciousness when Leatherface found her. She remembered a little moment where he picked her up and threw her over his right broad shoulder like a sack of potatoes, though in Leatherface's case, he acted as though she only weighed as much as a bag of marshmallows.

Darkness took over Stretch's vision after that...

...

When Stretch awoke, she was back at the little wedding ritual, only this time, she was tied up. Her hands bound behind her back; standing under the archway where she last saw Leatherface and Drayton standing. Blood ran down her face from when her head hit the rock. Chop Top and Drayton stood near her. Chop Top kept laughing and flicking his open lighter at her face. Playfully threatening to burn her with the flame. Drayton looked irritated and impatient; wanting this wedding business to hurry up. Stretch didn't see Bubba amongst them, when she looked down the catwalk, that's where she saw him.

He wore a new mask; one Stretch had never seen before. It looked like a women's face. It was ghost white like the moon. It was painted heavily in make up. Thick red lipstick rounding the gaping mouth, and the eyelids, heavily smeared in blue powder and black mascara. Where the eyes once were, were just cut out holes of darkness.

The wig on Bubba's head was long, black and curly, combed and powdered. Besides the new mask and wig, there was something else different about Bubba that made Stretch's eyes widen. Instead of a suit, Bubba wore a wedding dress. It was a tattered one, similar to Stretch's only it was much bigger, possibly one that used to belong to a plus sized bride. The dress still ripped in places because of Bubba's girth. It too was decorated in human bones and skeletal remains and blood spatters. The big cannibal held his own bouquet, only it wasn't just flowers. There was also severed hands and fingers in the mix. Bubba walked tall and proud down the catwalk. It looked like something he had always wanted to do. He looked so happy. This was his day. His special day.

He tossed his morbid bouquet over his head into the crowd of corpses. The bouquet landed in L.G.'s lap. Then, Bubba pulled out his chainsaw, pulling the string multiple times before it roared to life. He danced around with it for a bit, twirling and spinning. Then he gave some thrusts with it towards Stretch, making Stretch cringe.

Drayton rolled his eyes when his youngest brother did his little mating ritual. Then Bubba stopped, turned the chainsaw off, placing it in one of the empty chairs in the literal dead audience, and walked the rest of the way up to the catwalk. He stopped next to Stretch and gave her a toothy genuine smile. The cannibal groom and tied up, forced to be married bride both faced Drayron who stood under the archway.

Drayton then started "reading" from the bible. Stretch noticed that the oldest brother was holding the bible upside down, and was speaking random gibberish. On occasion he would start talking about small businesses and how they were essential to the economy. Chop Top, seated in the front row next to their grandparents, was seen pretending to cry. He wiped his eyes on his deceased brother, Nubbins,' dusty old jacket, blowing his nose in the process.

As Drayton jabbered on and on, Stretch wondered if this was even real. Did Drayton get the ability to marry people? Or were they doing this just to make Bubba happy?

Drayton mentions rings, breaking Stretch out of her thoughts. Chop Top quickly rushed up with a tattered satin pillow in his hands. On the pillow rested two skeleton hands wearing wedding rings. Bubba made a weird sound that sounded like delight as he picked up one of the skeleton hands. To Stretch's horror, he rips off the ring finger of the skeleton hand before taking off the ring itself. He tries putting the ring on his finger, but his finger is too big

He tries each one, grunting in frustration and sadness. Finally he just settles with it halfway on his pinky finger. Then he grabs the other skeleton hand, doing the same process he did with the first skeleton hand, and placing the ring finger on Stretch's finger.

"I now calls you twos...man and...bitch," Drayton spat.

Before Stretch could protest, Bubba grabbed her shoulders roughly, not knowing his own strength, and dipped her. Stretch screamed, not knowing what was happening. Her screams were cut off by Leatherface, lowering his head to hers and kissing her on the mouth. His kiss was slobbery and wet. Stretch tried pulling away, but Bubba pulled her closer to his chest, deepening the kiss. Their foreheads touching.

Leatherface broke the kiss, smiling a big happy smile. Stretch stared back at him in horror. She began screaming again when Bubba scooped her up in his arms and started carrying her back down the walk.

Chop Top chucked human teeth instead of rice at the newlyweds as they passed by. Drayton started yelling at Bubba to get his ass back over to where he was. Bubba didn't listen to his older brother as he continued walking away happily with his screaming new bride. When he was a good distance from the wedding set up and his family, Bubba twirled around happily with Stretch in his arms.

The sun gave off the last few rays of light to the forest before disappearing completely behind the mountains in the distance...

...

The End...?


End file.
